CourageBob DogPants
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's tv-spoof of "SpongeBob SquarePants". Cast: * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as SpongeBob SquarePants * Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog) as Patrick Star * Romeo (Romeo and Juilet: Sealed with a Kiss) as Squidward Tentacles * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Mr. Krabs * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Sandy Cheeks * Dino (The Flintstones) as Gary * Nigel (Rio) as Plankton * Magica De Spell (DuckTales) as Karen * Rebecca Cunningham (Talespin) as Mrs. Puff * Cindy Bear as Pearl Krabs * Pedro (Rio) as Mermaidman * Nico (Rio) as Barnacleboy * Rafael (Rio) as Larry the Lobster Season 1: * CourageBob DogPants: Help Wanted * CourageBob DogPants: Reef Blower * CourageBob DogPants: Tea At The Treehouse * CourageBob DogPants: Bubblestand * CourageBob DogPants: Ripped Tail * CourageBob DogPants: Jellyfishing * CourageBob DogPants: Nigel! * CourageBob DogPants: Naughty Nautical Neighbors * CourageBob DogPants: Boating School * CourageBob DogPants: Pizza Delivery * CourageBob DogPants: Home Sweet Pineapple * CourageBob DogPants: Mermaid Red-Cardinal Bird and Barnacle Canary Bird * CourageBob DogPants: Pickles * CourageBob DogPants: Hall Monitor * CourageBob DogPants: Jellyfish Jam * CourageBob DogPants: Twilight's Rocket * CourageBob DogPants: Squeaky Boots * CourageBob DogPants: Nature Tail * CourageBob DogPants: Opposite Day * CourageBob DogPants: Culture Shock * CourageBob DogPants: F.U.N. * CourageBob DogPants: MuscleCourage BuffDog * CourageBob DogPants: Romeo, The Unfriendly Ghost * CourageBob DogPants: The Chaperone * CourageBob DogPants: Employee of the Month * CourageBob DogPants: Scaredy Tail * CourageBob DogPants: I Was A Teenage Dino * CourageBob DogPants: DB-129 * CourageBob DogPants: Karate Choppers * CourageBob DogPants: Sleepy Time * CourageBob DogPants: Suds * CourageBob DogPants: Valentine's Day * CourageBob DogPants: The Paper * CourageBob DogPants: Arrgh! * CourageBob DogPants: Rock Bottom * CourageBob DogPants: Texas * CourageBob DogPants: Walking Small * CourageBob DogPants: Fools in April * CourageBob DogPants: Geppetto's Spatula * CourageBob DogPants: Hooky * CourageBob DogPants: Mermaid Red-Cardinal Bird and Barnacle Canary Bird II Season 2: * CourageBob DogPants: Your Shoe's Untited * CourageBob DogPants: Romeo's Day Off * CourageBob DogPants: Something Smells * CourageBob DogPants: Bossy Boots * CourageBob DogPants: Big Red Loser * CourageBob DogPants: Bubble Buddy * CourageBob DogPants: Dying For Pie * CourageBob DogPants: Imitation Baloo * CourageBob DogPants: Wormy * CourageBob DogPants: Patty Hype * CourageBob DogPants: Grandma's Kisses * CourageBob DogPants: Sealville * CourageBob DogPants: Pre-Hibernation Week * CourageBob DogPants: Life of Crime * CourageBob DogPants: Christmas Who? * CourageBob DogPants: Survival of the Idiots * CourageBob DogPants: Dumped * CourageBob DogPants: No Free Rides * CourageBob DogPants: I'm Your Biggest Fanatic * CourageBob DogPants: Mermaid Red-Cardinal Bird and Barnacle Canary Bird lll * CourageBob DogPants: Pony Jokes * CourageBob DogPants: Pressure * CourageBob DogPants: The Smoking Peanut * CourageBob DogPants: Shanghaied * CourageBob DogPants: Dino Takes A Bath * CourageBob DogPants: Welcome To The Chum Bucket * CourageBob DogPants: FrankenPenguin * CourageBob DogPants: The Secret Box * CourageBob DogPants: Band Geeks * CourageBob DogPants: Graveyard Shift * CourageBob DogPants: Krusty Love * CourageBob DogPants: Procrastination * CourageBob DogPants: I'm With Stupid * CourageBob DogPants: Sailor Mouth * CourageBob DogPants: Artist Unknown * CourageBob DogPants: Jellyfish Hunter * CourageBob DogPants: The Fry Cook Games * CourageBob DogPants: Romeo On Strike * CourageBob DogPants: Twilight Sparkle, Courage, and the Shark Season 3: * CourageBob DogPants: The Algae's Always Whiter * CourageBob DogPants: CourageGuard on Duty * CourageBob DogPants: Club Courage * CourageBob DogPants: My Pretty Horse * CourageBob DogPants: Just One Bite * CourageBob DogPants: The Bully * CourageBob DogPants: Nasty Patty * CourageBob DogPants: Idiot Box * CourageBob DogPants: Mermaid Red-Cardinal Bird and Barnacle Canary Bird IV * CourageBob DogPants: Doing Time * CourageBob DogPants: Snowball Effect * CourageBob DogPants: One Baloo's Trash * CourageBob DogPants: As Seen on TV * CourageBob DogPants: Can You Spare A Dime? * CourageBob DogPants: No Weenies Allowed * CourageBob DogPants: Kaa Returns * CourageBob DogPants: Baloo Borg * CourageBob DogPants: Rock-A-Bye Bi-Valve * CourageBob DogPants: Wet Painters * CourageBob DogPants: Krusty Krab Training Video * CourageBob DogPants: Party Pooper Tail * CourageBob DogPants: Chocolate With Nuts * CourageBob DogPants: Mermaid Red-Cardinal Bird and Barnacle Canary Bird V * CourageBob DogPants: New Student Red Dog * CourageBob DogPants: Clams * CourageBob DogPants: Ugh * CourageBob DogPants: The Great Dinosaur Race * CourageBob DogPants: Mid-Life Crustacean * CourageBob DogPants: Born Again Baloo * CourageBob DogPants: I Had An Accident * CourageBob DogPants: Krabby Land * CourageBob DogPants: The Camping Episode * CourageBob DogPants: Missing Identity * CourageBob DogPants: Nigel's Army * CourageBob DogPants: The Dog Who Could Fly * CourageBob DogPants: Courage Meets Shere Khan * CourageBob DogPants: Pranks A Lot Season 4: * CourageBob DogPants: Fear of a Krabby Patty * CourageBob DogPants: Shell of a Man * CourageBob DogPants: The Lost Mattress * CourageBob DogPants: Baloo vs Nigel * CourageBob DogPants: Have You Seen This Dinosaur? * CourageBob DogPants: Skill Crane * CourageBob DogPants: Good Neighbors * CourageBob DogPants: Selling Out * CourageBob DogPants: Funny Tail * CourageBob DogPants: Dunces and Dragons * CourageBob DogPants: Enemy In-Law * CourageBob DogPants: Mermaid Red-Cardinal Bird and Canary Bird VI - The Motion Picture * CourageBob DogPants: Clifford SmartPants * CourageBob DogPants: RomeoBob SealPants * CourageBob DogPants: Krusty Towers * CourageBob DogPants: Rebecca Cunningham, You're Fired * CourageBob DogPants: Ghost Host * CourageBob DogPants: Dragons Ahoy * CourageBob DogPants: Bear of a Birthday * CourageBob DogPants: Karate Island * CourageBob DogPants: All That Glitters * CourageBob DogPants: Wishing You Well * CourageBob DogPants: New Leaf * CourageBob DogPants: Once Bitten * CourageBob DogPants: Bummer Vacation * CourageBob DogPants: Wigstruck * CourageBob DogPants: Sealtastic Voyage * CourageBob DogPants: That's No Lady * CourageBob DogPants: The Thing * CourageBob DogPants: Hocus Pocus * CourageBob DogPants: Driven To Tears * CourageBob DogPants: Rule of Dumb * CourageBob DogPants: Born To Be Wild * CourageBob DogPants: Best Frenemies * CourageBob DogPants: The Red Purloiner * CourageBob DogPants: Seal Wood * CourageBob DogPants: Best Day Ever * CourageBob DogPants: The Gift of Gum Season 5: * CourageBob DogPants: Friend or Foe * CourageBob DogPants: The Original Fry Cook * CourageBob DogPants: Night Light * CourageBob DogPants: Rise and Shine * CourageBob DogPants: Waiting * CourageBob DogPants: Fungus Among Us * CourageBob DogPants: Spy Buddies * CourageBob DogPants: Boat Smarts * CourageBob DogPants: Good Ol' Whatshisname * CourageBob DogPants: New Digs * CourageBob DogPants: Baloo a la Mode * CourageBob DogPants: Roller Cowards * CourageBob DogPants: Bucket Sweet Bucket * CourageBob DogPants: To Love A Patty * CourageBob DogPants: Breath Of Fresh Romeo * CourageBob DogPants: Money Talks * CourageBob DogPants: Courage Vs. The Patty Gadget * CourageBob DogPants: Slimy Dancing * CourageBob DogPants: The Krusty Courage * CourageBob DogPants: Sing A Song Of Clifford * CourageBob DogPants: A Flea In Her Dome * CourageBob DogPants: The Donut of Shame * CourageBob DogPants: The Krusty Plate * CourageBob DogPants: Goo Goo Gas * CourageBob DogPants: Le Big Switch * CourageBob DogPants: Atlantis SquarePantis * CourageBob DogPants: Picture Day * CourageBob DogPants: Clifford No Pay * CourageBob DogPants: Spike * CourageBob DogPants: Blackened Courage * CourageBob DogPants: Mermaid Red-Cardinal Bird Vs. Courage * CourageBob DogPants: The Inmates of Summer * CourageBob DogPants: To Save A Pony * CourageBob DogPants: Pest of the West * CourageBob DogPants: 20,000 Patties Under the Sea * CourageBob DogPants: The Battle of Bikini Bottom * CourageBob DogPants: Whatever Happened to Courage? * CourageBob DogPants: The Two Faces of Romeo * CourageBob DogPants: CourageHenge * CourageBob DogPants: Banned in Bikini Bottom * CourageBob DogPants: Copper Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Tv-spoof Category:Tv-spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoof Category:Channels Category:TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Channel Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion Category:Youtube Category:YOUTUBE Category:Vimeo Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Episodes